


The Students' Favorite Couple

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, I suck in making title, I wrote this in like 2 hours or so, John is just a poor TA, M/M, Raheem and Leroy are partners in crime, and so is Eric and Dele, and sorry for the title, and this is unbetaed so sorry about that, anyway here have another fic on David/Joe being husbands who love each other, even though sometimes David wondered why he is married to Joe, i don't even know why i wrote this, poor John didn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: David was a lecturer at the School of Engineering. Joe was a lecturer at the School of Liberal Arts.Their students shipped them.





	The Students' Favorite Couple

* * *

 

“And as you can see from this chloramination diagram, the products depends on the ratio between-“

David's explanation was cut by a knock on the door. David turned his head from the screen’s projector to the door right when the door swung opened.

“David!”

Someone on the front row started coughing (that suspiciously sounded more like an attempt to hold back a laughter). David swore he could hear some giggles from the girls sitting at the corner.

David took a deep breath and slowly let it out in a long exhale.

He ran a hand over his face and shook his head a little.

Had it been the first time for Joe to show up when David was teaching, he could start lecturing Joe about etiquettes.

Unfortunately, this was not the first time. It was not even the second, or the third time. Ever since they got married 2 years ago, Joe seemed to develop an annoying habit to barge into the class that David was teaching.

David has stopped trying to remind Joe that Joe walking into his class, for whatever reason, was an interruption to the class. David had a feeling that his students actually enjoyed the interruption anyway.

David turned his head back to the students and nodded apologetically.

“If you excuse me for a moment,” he said.

“Oh, don’t worry Professor Silva, take your time!” someone in back row corner had the audacity to reply him.

David chose to ignore it as he hastily made his way to see his annoying husband.

His tall, blonde and handsome, but _annoying_ husband.

“What is it, Joe?” he asked in a low voice.

Joe lifted up his hand to show the small thermos that he was holding.

“You forgot your coffee, David,” he said. “And everybody knows how cranky you can be when you don’t have your coffee while teaching.”

Joe leaned forward a little, looking at the students and winked at them. “Can’t have a cranky professor teaching our future generation in a morning class, can we?”

The laughter and some whistling from the students made David groaned internally. His face was burning as he quickly grabbed the metal flask from Joe.

“Thank you, Joe” he said.

He looked up at Joe, about to tell him that he had a class to teach so it would be very nice if Joe could leave now. Then he saw Joe, looking at David with a soft smile and an adoring look, like David was holding the moon in the darkest night.

David’s heart skipped a beat, and he forgot what he was about to say.

“Okay,” Joe said and ruffled David’s hair. “I think I better go now. I have a class to teach in an hour.”

David nodded. “I’ll see you later.”

Joe smiled. “See you later, David. Don't forget that it's your turn to cook tonight, and you've promised me you're going to make lasagna, ” he said as he brushed away some hair from David’s forehead.

Joe turned around and walked away from the door. David watched his back as Joe making his way through the hallway. At the end of the hallway, he turned his neck and waved at David. He took a left turn and disappeared.

David sighed, and closed the door. He walked back to the computer set.

“Sorry for the interruption,” he said as he took his place behind the computer.

“Don’t worry, Professor,” Raheem who was sitting in the second row said with a smirk. “It was quite a nice, and _sweet_ interruption.”

David rolled his eyes. Considering that this class has witnessed the same kind of interruption for four times this semester, David assumed that his students were already kind of used to it.

“It was so sweet of your husband, professor, making sure that you have enough of your daily caffeine intake.”

David’s cheeks were embarrassingly red despite his lame attempt of glaring at Leroy, Raheem’s partner in crime.

“It was nothing, Leroy. He was on his way to his office anyway,” David said.

“Professor?” Kevin, who was sitting in the other corner of the room raised his hand.

“Yes, Kevin?” he looked at Kevin, feeling so relieved that Kevin had enough sense in his mind to change the topic.

“Professor Hart is a faculty member in College of Liberal Arts. Which is in the Beering Hall. Beering is literally on the other side of this campus from Hampton, Professor,” Kevin said.

In between the giggling and stifled laughter, Raheem, being the usual clown-in-the-crowd, took that chance to drop another unnecessary comment.

“Awww! I think he loves you so much that he’s willing to make the trip here!”

The number of students who suddenly had a mysterious cough attack doubled.

“Well, maybe that’s the reason why I decided to marry him,” David said sharply, just to realize a second later that his remark only provoked some more ridiculous reactions from his students.

“Okay… okay…” he said. He tapped the desk with the whiteboard marker that he was holding, trying to regain the control of the class. “Now if we could go back to our topic today…”

“Professor?” McKenzie raised her hand. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, McKenzie. What is it?”

“Did Professor Hart make that coffee for you?”

The class burst out into another laughter as David closed his eyes in desperation. He opened his eyes and nodded.

“Yes, he did. He made great coffee but please don’t tell him that I said that.”

“Professor?” Leroy raised his hand.

David shot him a sharp look. “Leroy, if you are going to ask a question that is _not_ related to the topic that we are talking about today, I am going to take off 10 points from your latest mid-exam.”

Leroy quickly pulled his hand back down. “Never mind,”

“And _that_ ,” David said, looking at the entire class “applies to everyone in this class. Anyone who asked a question unrelated to the topic will have 10 points taken from their latest mid-exam.”

Some students groaned but most of the students still had some amused smile on their faces. David turned back to face the screen

“So, as I was explaining before, whether the system would produce chloramine or no is very much depending on the ratio between free chlorine and the available nitrogen in the system. If the Cl/N ratio is less than-“

“Professor?”

David’s head turned from the figure that he was explaining to Kelechi. He almost smiled. Kelechi was one of the best students in this class. He always came up with good and intriguing questions that often lead to interesting discussion.

“Yes, Kelechi?”

“If you and Professor Hart are arguing, who sleeps on the couch?”

Some students gasped at the question while some others just could not hold their laughter.

David turned around fully so now he was facing the class. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

“Kelechi, do I have to remind you that your question costs you 10 points off your latest mid-exam?”

“I got 95 out of 100, Professor. I can afford that,” Kelechi said with a grin.

“Wooohooo! That’s my boy!” Raheem cheered from his seat.

David slowly rubbed his face with both hands.

“It’s usually him,” he said, invoking another burst of laughter.

David pretended he didn’t see how Leroy grumbled and slipped a money bill to Raheem, who took it with a smug grin on his face.

David let out a huff. “And that is the _last_ question, okay? We only have twenty minutes left and I really want to finish this chapter so we can go on to the next disinfection method in our next class.” He quickly turned around and started to explain the figure.

Ten minutes later, he stood behind the computer set, watching students fiddling with their calculator to solve a simple problem that David gave them.

He took the thermos, opened it and took a sip of coffee from it.

It was perfect.

Joe was an annoying husband.

A tall, blond, gorgeous, loving and annoying husband.

And he made the best coffee in the world.

 

*******

Half-running through the hallway to the classroom, Joe glanced at his wrist. Oh God oh God oh God, he’s running late.

He pulled the door opened rather harshly, and burst into the room.

“I know,” he said, panting from his mini-marathon. “I’m late. Sorry about that.”

He leaned his back on the door, trying to catch his breath. He stared at the clock on the wall in front of him. He was late for seven minutes. Not bad. Could have been worse.

“Anyway,” he said as he straightened his back.  “So, good morning class,” he said as he walked to the desk in front of the class.

“Good morning, Professor,” his students greeted him back.

“Once again, I’m sorry for being late,” Joe said as he put his book on the desk. “Some kind of emergency came up.”

“Professor?”

“Yes, Sarah?” Joe looked up to the student raising her hand.

“What was the emergency?”

Joe let out a huff and frowned a little as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“David got sick,” he said. Some cooing echoed in the classroom.

“Was it serious?” Eric, a blond student who was sitting in the second row asked him.

Joe sighed and shook his head. “Well… hopefully… No…”

“What happened with your husband, Professor Hart?"

Joe rubbed his chin, absently looking at Dele who asked the question. He thought about how pale David was this morning.

“He wasn’t coughing a lot, so I am not really sure what was it…” he said as he sat on the chair,

“Was he having a fever?” Dele continued with another question.

There were creases on Joe’s forehead as his worries over David’s condition came back to his mind.

“Well, his forehead was a bit warm this morning. And he was not really-“

“OH MY GOD IS HE DYING, PROFESSOR HART?”

Joe’s eyebrows shoot up as he shook his head, almost furiously.

“No no no! Of course not, Dele! He was still in bed when I left this mor-“

“YOUR HUSBAND IS SICK AND YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE?”

The whole class gasped at Eric’s remark. Some of them shook their head and shot some accusing glare at Joe.

Jos started to feel guilty.

Maybe he should have stayed at home.

“Well…,” Joe paused and cleared his throat. “He… he said he’ll be okay… Perhaps it’s just-”

“Professor Hart,” Eric looked at him like he was the one in charge of the class instead of Joe. “What if it _is_ something really serious?”

Joe gulped.

“What if… What if Professor Silva is in so much pain but he just didn’t want you to worry too much about him?” Eric continued with his ‘what if’.

“What if Professor Silva said he was okay just so you won’t catch him forcing himself out of bed and go to work?” Dele, Eric’s mind twin as ever, offered his participation on guilt-tripping Joe.

“What if…Professor Silva is so sick so he faints on his way to work?” Dele added.

Cold sweats started trickling on Joe’s back. Knowing how David could be so stubborn, this was a scenario that could probably happen.

“Oh my God, Professor Hart! You can’t let that happen to Professor Silva! Your own _husband_!” 

“Professor Hart! Who knows that maybe Professor Silva is now laying unconsciously on the street!”

Joe quickly stood up from the chair.

“You know what? I think I need to go now.”

At the corner of the room, John - his TA for this class - groaned as he buried his face in both hands.

“As for today, you could go now, but I want you to write a 250-word summary of Chapter 17 from Chinn’s book, and give it to John tomorrow, by noon. Okay?”

“You got it, Professor Hart!” a student on the back row gave him a thumb up.

“I hope your husband gets better soon, Professor!” another student said.

“Oh, yeah, thank you…” Joe said but he already made his way to the door. He didn’t even see the matching grin on Dele’s and Eric’s faces as they were high-fiving with each other.

Walking with wide steps, Joe fished out his phone from his pocket. Some quick swipes on the screen, and then Joe pressed the phone to his ear, waiting for David to pick up his phone.

It took six long calling tones before David picked up the call.

“Hello?” David’s voice was hoarse.

“David? Where are you? Please tell me that you’re not at the office!” Joe asked him as he walked out of the building.

“Huh? No. Joe, I could barely get off the bed. I am taking a day off today.”

“Good,” Joe said, as he walked to the parking garage. “I’ll be home in 15 minutes. Don’t go anywhere, okay babe? I love you!”

Joe ended the call before David could say anything to protest him. He pressed the elevator’s button, and let it take him to the third level, where he parked his car.

As he walked out of the elevator, his phone went off.

“Yes?”

“Joe! You have a class to teach! You can’t possibly just cancel the class because of me!”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Joe said, pressing the button to unlock his car. “I gave them an assignment and John will help me collecting them. That’s what a TA is for, right?”

“But Jo-”

“David, I have a husband that I love so much that is now so sick, he can’t get out of the bed.”

“Joe…” David paused to let out a sigh. “Did your students make you do this?”

“What? No! Of course they didn’t!” Joe said as he turned on the engine.

“Joe…”

“Okay, maybe just a little. But what else that I can do? They, quoting what Eric once told me, they _shipped_ us, David!”

David let out another sigh.

“Oh well…” he said. “Just make sure that you’re ready to have a grumpy husband once you get home, Joe.”

Joe grinned. “I expect nothing less than that.”

“Bye Joe,”

“Bye, David. I’ll be there in 15 minutes, okay?”

“Okay. And Joe?”

“Yes, babe?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, David. You know that.”

“Yes, and your students know that too.”

“To be fair, _your_ students also know that.”

“Whatever, Joe. Drive safely, okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Beering Hall and Hampton Hall are names of real buildings in my school. Hampton Hall is the building for the School of Civil Engineering. And yes, as what Kevin said, Beering Hall is the building for School of Liberal Arts.  
> 2\. The names of the female students are real names of the students of a class where I was a TA last semester. If you know them please don't tell them about this


End file.
